Jade's Gift
by 02b14k10
Summary: One-shot jori. Jade is offered a little gift after a beautiful song


The lights blinded me as I stood in the middle of the stage with the hot spotlight shining down on my head. I allowed me eyes to wonder through the audience, first landing on my parents, both with their noses stuck in their phones since, you know, work could never wait, then my eyes fell on Tori Vega, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. How nobody saw my chest pounding as my heart did 360s, I'll never know. I smirked when she caught me looking. She waved and took her seat. She always made me feel safe, like no one has ever made me, Jade West, feel before. After all, I was a tough but to crack with all my walls and boundaries. I'll never know how she did it but she broke all of that. Broke all of my rules and found herself into the darkest places in my heart.

Everyone was finally seated and my background music began. My heart thumped to the beat and I closed my eyes, breathing it all in. My voice was soft and smooth but as the beat of the music picked up so did my vocal cords and soon my lungs hurt from pelting out the lyrics of my self written song. Before I knew it, the song had ended and everyone stood, clapping. Tori wiped tears from her cheeks and smiled. She knew the song was for her. I took my final bow and made my way backstage. I could not believe I had finally finished and performed one of the millions of songs I had written for the girl who I hated just one year ago.

I was suddenly jolted from my trance as Tori ran up behind me and hugged my waist.

"Jade," she started as I turned to face her. "Jade, that was beautiful!"

"A beautiful song for a beautiful girl," I said pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." I smirked.

"Enjoyed isn't even the word for it!" she expressed before taking my face with both of her hands and kissing my dehydrated lips.

"Does this mean I get a gift tonight?" I teased when Tori finally allowed me to breath. She gave me a sideways look and winked.

"I guess you'll have to wait and figure that out tonight since, you know, you invited me to stay and all." I didn't remember asking her to stay and perhaps that's why she have me that look but either way I knew I was going to have Tori Vega in my bed tonight and that thought alone made me hot.

My thoughts ran wild as I attempted to clean my room before Tor came over. My music loud, I shoved shit in my closet and under my bed hoping my gift would not find itself on the floor. I smirked to myself as I heard the doorbell ring. No one was home so I knew I'd be the only one to answer. I ran down the stairs and slid across the wooden floor in my socks. Vega was revealed as I threw the door open.

"Well hello, beautiful," I greeted as I kissed her soft lips. "Hmm... Blueberry today."

"You don't miss anything, do you?" she knew blueberry was my favorite and it excited me to know that she made a special trip to the mall to pick up some lip gloss that she knew would keep me coming back for more. I took her by the hand and dragged her to my room.

"It's a bit messy," I warned.

"It'll just be messier later," she joked.

" Oh, really? Miss Vega has a dirty side?"

"Oh the things you still have to learn, Miss West." I couldn't help but smile and lean in to those blueberry filled lips for yet another kiss.

"Don't tempt me, Vega. I'll have your ass in my bed naked before you can say 'no'," I paused. "But you wouldn't dare reject to that now, would you?" My mouth twitched as I tried to hold back my smile. I knew she couldn't possibly resist me and my insane teasing techniques. She shook her head slowly. I loved being in control. She was like a little puppy and I was her master. With her head hung, she walked over to me. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her body impossibly close to mine. Our hearts then beat as one and I feel her lips melt into mine. She tasted like coffee and blueberries and for some reason the taste of the mix is making me hot and I knew my mind, body and soul would not be lasting much longer. I sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled Tori closer so she was standing between my legs. My hands landed on her small hips as she cupped her hands around my flushed, pale cheeks.

"Now I'm in control," Tori whispered against my parted lips. I smiled and shook my head. I was not going to have Vega controlling me. Especially not in my bed. I stood up, picking Tori up with me and threw her down on the bed. She was now laying back as I crawled on top of her, straddling her hips.

"Now," I paused to leave hot kisses alone Tori's bare neck. "I can't allow you control, my dear. This, you see, is my night to shine so I get the enjoyment of watching you squirm as I tease your whole body." This made Tori flustered and caused her to arch her hips into me. "I think you enjoyed that a little to much," I teased.

"But," Tori started before rolling me onto my back. "This is my night to show you how special you are to me. There for, my dear, I'm going to be the one to witness you squirm." I tried to protest but the you gets Vega had already began to run her hands under my shirt and I suffered my words as a slim finger trailed my every curve. She allowed her tongue to run up my neck before she gave my goose-bumped neck a little nibble. I moaned into the darkness of my room as I tangled my fingers through Tori's hair and gently tugged. Her head tilted back but it didn't stop her from trailing her tongue down to my stomach. She ran her hands around my back and sat me up, taking my shirt off and throwing it to the floor behind her. She smiled down at my half naked body letting her hot tipped fingers run from my neck to the start of my jeans. She quickly unbuttoned them and slid them off my hips. I remained only in my black, lacy bra and underwear. The moon shined through the window and I saw Tori smirk. She knew she had me right where she wanted and there was nothing I could do about it. I loved having power but tonight I was not complaining because Tori knew how to please me and with that thought I relaxed as allowed her full access to my body. My bare skin ached for her touch and I shivered when I received it. She leaned down and kissed my lips with so much passion and force I thought I was going to pass out due to lack of oxygen. She finally pulled away and smiled down at me. I smiled back but before I could say anything her face was between my legs and I couldn't control my noises any longer. She laid kisses along the inside of my thighs making my already weak knees shake.

"Tor," I managed to whisper. I hated when she teased me and by the look on her face she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Shh," she said. She slid her index fingers underneath both sides of my draws and drug them off my arched hips. I throbbed and I wanted Tori. I wanted her inside of me. She sat between my legs, smiling. I wish I knew what she was thinking but before I even had a chance to wonder, I felt her tongue circle my clit. I closed my eyes and threw my head back in surprise. Finally, I thought. A loud moan escaped my throat and pushed itself past my lips. Tori's hands roamed my legs while she flicked her tongue over me. She ran

her finger from my knee to my center and pushed it in, slowly, as my eyes rolled in the back of my head. My hands clenched the cool sheets as she picked up her speed. My bed rocked and I leaned myself up on my elbows to observe the art my Vega was performing. Her eyes shot up to meet mine. Both of us smiled but Tori's was beyond sexy. Her brown eyes stared at me and she continued to slid her index finger in me. She saw my face was covered in pleasure and decided it was time to pick up the pace, slipping her middle finger in. My elbows gave out and I fell back onto my bed with a plop. I wanted to touch Tori. I wanted her to feel this pleasure, too.

"Tori," I moaned. I grabbed her head and pulled her into a kiss. She pulled her fingers out and played with my clit. "Please let me," I pleased trying to undo and remove her pants. She shook her head and threw my hand back down on the mattress.

"Tonight's your night," she leaned in and whispered into my war. She kissed my lips, softer, this time.

"Baby," I tried. "I want to."

"Not tonight, West." she picked up the speed and rubbed my throbbing center with her thumb. I couldn't do anything. My body shook and my hands tangled in Vega's thick, brown curls. My moaning grew louder and her speed got faster. My lips pressed firmly against her ear as my last and final moan escaped my mouth. My body shook and I grabbed Tori's hand, her signal to stop. I felt her smile as she curled up on my chest.

"Damnit, Vega," I studdered.

"So, who's got who naked in bed?" she laughed and kissed me. "Thank you, my love."

"For what?" I questioned.

"Being you," I smiled and hugged Tori, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for loving me." I closed my eyes as the girl I was madly in love with drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I soon followed suit.


End file.
